Advice
by Always a Bookworm
Summary: I need help." "Don't we all?" "Be serious, I really need your advice." Sometimes receiving advice from your friends is just them telling you what you knew all along. 500 word drabble, all-dialogue, implied darkshipping.


**So I was sitting innocently in my room waiting for inspiration to strike for my angstshipping oneshot series, when suddenly I was attacked by plot bunnies! And not just any plot bunnies; evil little things, with glowing eyes and huge fangs... In short, I was attacked by darkshipping plot bunnies.**

**(Cue dramatic music) And, as I always do when it comes to darkshipping plot bunnies, I lost. Badly.**

**So, here's a little drabble to keep all you darkshippers entertained! I wanted to do an all-dialogue fic, and then to make it interesting I made it a 500 word drabble- it's actually surprisingly hard to keep within 500 words! But I managed it, according to Microsoft Word this is exactly 500 words! :D And the quote was just too awesome not to use!**

**This is a direct follow-on from 'Not Dating', but if you haven't read that then it's pretty self-explanatory. And I've wanted to write a scene with these two characters in for ages, they're very fun to write! **

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't._

_-Erica Jong_

"I need help."

"Don't we all?"

"Come on, be serious. I really need your advice."

"Well, okay. But why aren't you asking Yuugi?"

"Well, he's a _guy_. Talking about romantic stuff with him is much harder than it is with you. You know, because you're a girl and all."

"Thanks for noticing."

"You're welcome."

(A laugh) "So you need romantic advice? Who about?"

"…"

"Atemu?"

"… On second thoughts, it's too embarrassing. I'll just go-"

"Oh no, you don't. Sit right back down and tell me."

"Okay, but you promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"It's Bakura."

(Stifled giggle) "B-Bakura?"

(Glare) "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, but your face- you look like it's the end of the world or something."

"Well it _is_!"

"Don't be so melodramatic. Hang on, didn't you and Bakura already go out on a date yesterday?"

"That wasn't a date."

(Disbelieving) "Sure."

"It wasn't!"

"Well, someone told me that they saw you kiss him when you took him home."

"…"

"And this person also told me that you kissed at Yuugi's party."

"… I'm going to kill Kaiba."

"How did you know it was him?"

"Because he enjoys making my life a complete misery."

"Yeah… now that I think about it, he was the obvious choice."

"Wait, so he was spying on us on our date?"

"Um… no. Ha- you just said it was a date!"

"… Shut up."

"Look, Atemu, the way I see it you have two options."

"Yeah?"

"One- tell him how you feel, ask him out, and end up being happy."

"Yeah… this is Bakura we're talking about. Unlikely. The second option?"

"You pine from unrequited love for years until you can't take it anymore, run away to America and get run over by a truck whilst you're desperately wishing you'd taken my advice all those years ago."

"…"

"You'll be sorry when it happens."

"That sounds like the plot for some clichéd TV program. Why would I run away to America? Wouldn't I go back to Egypt?"

"Okay, stop picking holes in my story! The point is, you'll regret it if you don't take the chance now."

"You really think so?"

"You two are, in a bizarre and twisted way, made for each other."

"Thanks… I think."

"You guys are going to have such a messed up relationship."

"You're doing a great job in reassuring me, you know."

(A laugh) "You'll be fine."

(A ring at the doorbell and a muffled shout) "Hey, Pharaoh, you in there? I've got something of yours!"

"Is that Bakura?"

"Yeah… I think he's returning my jacket, I left it with him by accident yesterday."

"Well, go on then! No time like the present!"

"… I am_ not_ asking him out with you eavesdropping in the next room."

"Coward."

"Fine! I'll do it! Outside though, so you can't listen."

"Spoilsport."

(Standing up) "Okay… here I go."

"He'll say yes, believe me."

"Thanks for this, Anzu. I really appreciate the help."

"Anytime, Atemu. Anytime."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Bookworm**


End file.
